Traction steer, or more broadly, torque steer, is a phenomenon that describes a steering moment generated about a vehicle's kingpin axes that is of sufficient size to overcome the typical forces that return a steering wheel toward the straight-ahead position. Such a steering moment may be caused by a tire having more traction during acceleration than the opposing tire. The resulting net force in the steering rack generates a decrease in steering wheel centering torque, and possibly results in a positive steering wheel torque in a direction that is not desired by the driver.
It is desirable to control traction steer in vehicles to the extent possible. Various methodologies to identify and compensate for traction steer have been proposed. For example, one method limits torque to a predefined level in first gear. When the accelerator pedal position is depressed to the extent that the driver is requesting more torque than the predefined level, only the maximum allowed torque is produced by the engine.
The above example method describes a passive compensation system, in that the vehicle torque is reduced arbitrarily, without regard to whether a traction steer event is occurring. Accordingly, a need exists for a more effective traction steer identification and compensation system and method. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.